Double A's
by Daughter of the Light
Summary: Dimitri left Rose after Lissa resurrects him. He how's off as Tasha's guardian. He didn't know that Rose had two kids, the Double A's!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rose POV.  
>I never thought he'd do it. I never thought he'd really leave. But he got on a plane and left to be her guardian this morning. Well, cheerio! Not my problem. My problem is I am still in love with him. Yeah, I know he left. But I still care. However, life and time <strong>and<strong> wibbly wobbly, timey wimey, spacey wacey stuff did not care about my suffering. But my life would be changed soon, for the better.

**Five** **years** **later **

Anna and Alexander. My precious miracle children, the first dhampir-dhampir kids. I didn't want them to live not knowing who their dad is so their last names are Belikov. Not knowing is the worst. I should know. Anna looks like Dimitri and Xander looks like me. Except she's got my attitude and he's got his. _Come_ over Lissa urges through the bond. I whip out my phone. We will be over shortly. Who is the special guest tonight? I'm sorry. It is Tasha and Dimitri. Liss, I care, really. But do I have to? Sorry. Fine. I can deal. Thanks, Rose. Best bond sister ever!  
>I laugh. The twins are already done. Anna wears I pretty baby blue dress with silver trim and Zander wears a blue tux with silver trim. Her hair is braided, his is loosely tied back at his shoulders. I leave my hair loose, and I wear a silver dress with blue trim. Us girls wear a pair of blue heels (me) and a pair is silver flats (Anna). Zander has his black boots. Ready to go. Herding them out the door, we run to the silver Volvo Adrian got me. On the five minute ride they chat together talking about some show. As we walk through the door I feel his eyes on us. And then I dare look. His mouth gaping, he stares at the twins. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in my favor.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dimitri POV Roza has kids? Shut the **** up, Dimitri, maybe they aren't. My mind says. But they are, because they're matching. "Momma, I HATE dresses! Lucky, Xander! You get pants and boots!" the girl says. "Anna, its not my fault." the boy I'm assuming is Xander says calmly. Then they notice me. "Why are you so tall?" Anna asks. Roza blushes. "Anna!" she scolds. "What, I'm curious, I gots to know!" she is purely her mother's daughter. Xander comes up and sticks out his hand. "I'm Alexander." he says. "Hi, I'm Dimitri." I shake his hand. "Is your last name Ivashkov?" I ask. It may be wrong, asking the boy, but I have to know. He laughs. Where do I know that laugh? "No, Dimitri! Why would I have Uncle Adie's last name?" okay, at least they aren't Adrian's kids. "Hey, Anna, get a load of this! This guy thought our last name was Ivashkov!" he says. Is it really obvious? "You're a very tall idiot!" she laughs. "Alright, what's your last names?" I am losing it not knowing! "Belikov."

Rose Pov

Oh my ******* god! Xander, seriously?! Dimitri stutters out "W-w-hat?" he asks. "My last name is Belikov." Xander confirms. He looks to me. Oh ****. "Roza?" Don't melt! I command myself. Instead, I shrug. "I'm Shadow Kissed. He's being honest."

Dimitri POV

WHAT! I have kids! With the only woman I've ever truly loved. Anna walks up. "I think I'll call you BTI." I raise an eyebrow. "Big tall idiot." she laughs. Rose blushes. "Anna, Xander, this is your father." they fall over laughing. "Okay, truth now, please!" Anna laughs harder. "I'm not kidding." Rose tells her. Xander straightens up...I do know that laugh, its my laugh. "Okay, Mom." he says with a guardian mask. Wow, that kid is good. "Oh, you ARE serious." Anna straightens too, also with a perfect guardian mask. "Rose, can I speak to you?" she nods. Everyone else, who had previously been standing watching the exchange, moved once more. Lissa shooed us out the door to the balcony of her house. "Roza, what's going on?" she takes a deep breath. "Well," she begins. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

R POV

Oh ****. "Well," I start. "I'm Shadow Kissed." he nods. "So I can have kids with another dhampir." "So?" he asks. "So, my kids are your kids too." he looks genuinely happy. "Can I go...?" I nod. "But, please, don't let them get in the way of you and Tasha." he looks odd. "I'm not her guardian anymore." I nod. "Yeah, but, aren't you together?"

D POV

I laugh. "No, Roza! You were the reason I came back. It was never Tasha. It was always you on my mind." I brush her cheek with my hand. Then I drop it and turn. Walking into the house, I smile. Everything I wanted. "Hello." I say to the twins. Xander nods, Anna says "Hello, BTI!" then she laughs. Rose grins. She shakes her head. "What will I do with you, Anna?" she asks. "I don't know!" then Anna laughs harder. "I'm Supercalifragalisticexpialodocious!" she says. "Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious!" Xander says. "If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious! Supercalifragalisticexpialodocious!" they finish. How cute.

Anna POV

Dimitri laughs at our show tune. Secretly I hope that he will stay as he seems to make Momma happy and even if I call him an idiot I like him. I always hoped for a Dad, so this will be awesome. We continue with our silly show tunes until it's time to go. I am too tired to walk and so is Xander. Dimitri picks up Xander and Momma picks up me. That's what I remember before I fell asleep.

Xander POV

Anna fell asleep. I love my sister yet she is not ideal for anything but being rebellious. I worry. Why must I be so responsible when she isn't. Sometimes she is, I'll give her that. Dimitri is nice and suitable for Mom. And Anna calls him an idiot! It embarrasses me and Mom. Has she no rationalized thoughts?! I ponder this until the heavy footsteps lull me to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

D POV

"Thanks." Roza says blushing. "For what?" I ask. "For coming back." she says. I surprise myself by gently kissing her. She kisses back. Let's just say it gets intense. "Dimitri?" she says as I get up and start saying goodnight. "Yes, milaya?" "Stay with me?" "Always." And we cuddle up.

A POV (Xander will be X)

I run to momma's room. "Hey Dimitri, someone's here for you." he gets up with mom. "How'd you know I was here?" he asks. I shrug. "Had a nightmare. Came here. Bed was occupied. Went to Xander." He nods. "Let me come too." Mom says. He nods. "Go get Xander?" she asks me. I nod. I get Xander and we follow them. A lady with a scar in her face. Dimitri grits his teeth. "Lady Ozera, what can I do for you?" he says. Then I reliease this is Uncle Chrissie's aunt. "Dimka, I've come for you." she says. "Lady Ozera, you are no longer my concern. You are in good hands. And I must ask you to call me by my proper title." he responds. She cries. "But you're mine." she says. He shakes his head. "I am Guardian Hathaway's." he says. She sets him on fire and leaves. After Mom puts him out, she glares. "Guardian Hathaway?" "She has no right to call you Rose."

Rose POV

"Maybe not, but you do!" "Roza, I have thought about this." oh no. I just got him back. Is he leaving again? "Milaya, I'm staying, I want to take you to Russia." he says. "Lissa got tickets, we could be there in 4 hours." I nod. "Let's go tell the kids." he nods.

X POV

The plane sucked something other than eggs, if you know what I'm saying. Now we are 5 minutes from Baia. Dad/Dimitri can't wait. Mom is nervous. Anna doesn't care. I am so not sure about this. So not sure. We get there right about now. We walk up.

D POV

I am really excited. Its been so long. We walk up. I knock. I hear shouting. Home! Viktoria opens it. "Dimka?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, apparently you have to do a disclaimer. So here's mine:

Even though you guys all know I don't own VA, I don't. I own the Double A's, and anymore kids I decide to create. And a thanks to my first and currently only reviewer. The rest of you suck.

Chapter Five

D POV

Viktoria is shocked to silence. Then she sees the rest of us. "Come in." I nod. Rose and the kids file in. "Who are you?" Vika demands. "Rose Hathaway." beautiful and defiant. Our kids nod. "Who are you two?" my youngest sister demands again. "Anna and Alexander Belikov." Xander replies. Mom, Yeva, Sonya, and Karolina file in, along with my niece, Zoya, and nephew, Paul. They come in just in time to hear the kids' names. "No way!" "Impossible!" "I saw this." mixed reactions. Rose explains being shadow kissed. They listen close. Then, lucky Rose, mom calls dinner. The questions have stopped. For now.

Rose POV

Let's just say, the Belikovs are very curious people. Like, super curious... to be nice. The kids didn't like being interrogated. "I thought you said we weren't in trouble." Anna had said, an incredulous look on her face. "Shut up, Anna, its not an interrogation." she raised an eyebrow. So did he. Equals, as brother and sister. So alike. After Sonya finished accusing me of cheating, we ate in peace. Until Xander pulled out his radio. His mini, music playing radio. And it started playing Moving Out (Anthony's Song) by Billy Joel. He even sang along. Anna groaned. "Turn your stupid 80s stuff off." she said. Dimitri chuckled. "70s." Xander muttered. "What?" Anna looked flabbergasted. "70s. Though Billy Joel did write in the 80s, I like Piano Man and Moving Out. But I do like We Didn't Start the Fire." he tells her. Dimitri full out laughs. So does everyone one else, including Anna. "It is NOT funny." Xander says. "I have a good musical taste." more laughter. He finally gives up and laughs. "Okay, perhaps it is a bit more funny than I originally thought." he says, suppressing a grin.

X POV

Moving Out was in the 70s. Anna has the worst musical sense ever. Like, seriously. Mom does too. Dimitri likes what I do, so at least two of the four of us have sense. Evil sister. Evil mom. Nice Dimitri.

A POV

Xander has such an awful musical taste. So does dad. Mom and I have good music taste. Like awesome. I am awesome. My brother is not. He's okay. When we grow up, he will live in my mansion because I will be rich and famous. I will not dedicate myself to people who abuse the use of dhampirs. They don't deserve us so...yeah. I won't serve them because I am not disposable. I am dhampir. They can have me as a guardian when SUVs fly. Or when we get some equality!

An inside glimpse of our twins minds! So, Xander is acting more irresponsible, Anna's talking politics, Rose and Dimitri... just, who knows! Will they become a family? Will there be additions? Yes, ones coming up! Who will it be? Rose? Lissa? Or maybe the rumors are true and Janine got a man? You'll have to wait until Chapter 7! Cause I'm evil!


	6. Chapter 6

So, this chapter is very short, it's a filler because next time we find out who's having a baby!

R POV

After dinner, the kids (including Paul) went outside to burn off energy. Sonya went to work (she had the evening shift), Viktoria went to a friend's house, Yeva went on the porch, muttering something, and Olena went to clean up. We offered help, but she shooed us to the living room. "So, um, I think we need to talk." I broke the stiff silence between Dimitri and I. "About what?" hurt was written all over him. "Well, what are we? Are we together? Are we just living together? And what are you to the kids?" I ask. I didn't realize how much this weighed on me. "Roza, I love you. And I want to stay and be with our kids." he smiles now, a rare full smile. "Well then, comrade, we have a lot of time to make up for." I say, leading him to our bedroom. "That we do." he mischievously grins.

A POV

Zoya is 7. She's fun. Paul is 17, so he isn't very fun, but he does tell awesome stories. Xander laughs, shaking his head of wicked cool hair. I realize Paul has picked him up and is now dangling him from his feet. I laugh too. Then Paul flips him down. "Run to the house! Buria!" he says. We correspond. But why did he shout my middle name? Xander wastes no time. He hurdles through the door. He tilts his head back. "BURIA!" he shouts. Mom and Dad come running. Dad murmurs to Olena. She nods and grabs Yeva and pulls us upstairs. All I know is we are in danger.

D POV

Rose and I are very busy with something when we hear Xander shout "BURIA!" I pale and stop Rose. I pull my clothes on. Rose is upset but does the same. Then she falls over with nausea. She runs downstairs. I follow. "Take them away: Anna, Xander, Zoya, Yeva and you. We love you all." I murmur this in Russian. She nods. She grabs them with light, but forceful shoves. Then we run outside. But we do see a stray strigoi bite Xander. Rendering him...

Oooooooo! What happens? Does he die? Is he unconscious? Who's gonna have a baby? All for next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Lotsa reveals! Time for the fun to begin!

D POV

A Strigoi bit Xander, rendering him unconscious. Relief floods me as my family pries him off and drags him away. Rose and I run to Paul, fighting his 3 Strigoi that until just now he'd been fending off well. I took 2 and Rose took 1. I could see she was more than Strigoi sick. But, that was...no! It was impossible. But the odds have not been very dependable of late (recognise it, hunger games fans?). And with Rose, impossible is a piece of cake. This is great. However, I quickly finish off mine and kill her Strigoi just as she collapses. Paul catches her. "Aunt Rose!" he and Zoya already call her Aunt Rose. Its endearing and makes me smile. I pick her up. Another child. God, I hope I'm wrong. It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong when it came to Rose. God help me. Poor Rose. She hates depending on me. Or anyone, for that matter. Mom and everyone else come down. Somehow they know. Except for the kids. Obviously they wouldn't. Rose stirs and they nod and leave us alone in the familiar living room. "Hi." she says softly. She obviously noticed my expression. "You know something." its not exactly a statement, yet not a question. I nod. "You were more sick then from the Strigois." she nods, confused. "Well, its not normal..." I trail off looking at her stomach. She gets it. "No." she whispers. I nod. "I can't be..." she trails off.

R POV

Another kid. I swear, I'll die. Then I notice Anna. Shes playing with water in the sink. "Don't do that!" I scold. She shrugs. "If I spill it I can always clean it up." at this moment she spills some. I groan. "Paper towels." I tell her. She shakes her head. I begin to yell at her. Then Dimitri clamps a hand over my mouth and points to Anna. She cleaning it up with nothing. Xander runs in. "Xander?" Dimitri asks slowly. "Can you do anything?" in response, Xander goes outside. He gets a branch. Then he takes an old newspaper and sets the branch on it. He rots the branch. Great. This is awesome. I might not ever survive this. Prepare to be tested.


	8. Authors note

Author's note.

I need reviews! I need more reviews or I won't continue. Weak threat, I know, but I don't want to waste my time on a Fanfic that nobody's reviewing. If you don't like it, critic it. I won't be mad. Criticism makes people better writers. Or so I've HEARD as nobody gives me any! Give me something to work with! Ideas, thoughts, maybe a song you'd like to include or a character I should include. Maybe something should happen. Maybe someone should die. I don't know. Give me something. Give me some drama people.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

D POV

Yeva comes to me the day we set out to leave. "Sit." she growls. It is obviously serious as she is not speaking in Russian. I open mouth to ask her what's going on.

"You need to leave. Your next two children are destined to be water and air users. Boy and girl. The Four Saviors will be close. Then something will happen. One will die. A second will follow. Then the third. Until they're gone. Leave to save your family because Rosemarie will lose it if they lose it." with this she leaves.

Four saviors, brothers and sisters, one to each element. One dies, then the rest commit suicide? Is that right? Maybe if they commit suicide, Roza does. I can't let this happen. I'm sad because Yeva didn't say goodbye. Then I realize what she meant by 'leave'. It hits me fast and hard. I'm not leaving Russia.

R POV

We leave Russia today. It's time to leave. "DIMITRI!" he didn't pack his bag. He comes in looking sad. "Why isn't your bag packed?" I demand. He shakes his head. "In the end we're all just stories." "Dimitri, what are you talking about and why are you quoting the Doctor?" I'm scared.

"I'm not going back, Roza. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I need to stay here. I am going to ask to be transferred to St. Basil's." he says. "What?" I meant to scream, but my Hathaway bravado is failing me. "You were great. And you know what? So was I." I sink to the ground and he picks me up. "I'll drive you to the airport. Come along, Hathaway!" he says, still quoting the Doctor.

"No." I say. He raises an eyebrow. "First of all, the quote is 'Come along, Pond.' Second of all, I'm a Guardian. Call me by my title. And third, it's okay, I guess three kids don't need a dad. They have so much love that they don't need you. The two already fully alive survived for five years. This third won't need you. I don't. Goodbye, Guardian Belikov." with that I grab my bags. "Roza! Wait!" not even bothering to look over my shoulder I say "Don't call me Roza. Or Rose. Or Hathaway. I'm Guardian Hathaway. You lost every privilege you ever gained. At least with all the Hathaways. That includes this latest. Screwed it up before it was even born."

I run downstairs. The twins' stuff is already put away in the SUV. Time to go. Olena, Vika, Sonya, and Karolina try to stop me. "Anna and Xander! We're leaving!" "Where's Dimka?" Vika asks. "Quoting the Doctor." then I leave the house with a bang. Literally. We're halfway to the airport when I see the car coming straight at us.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

D POV

I could've done better. I should've been more sensitive. Now I know I won't see Anna and Xander again. I know I won't see Rose. I might see Janine. But is there a chance for the new twins? No. Rose left with a bang.

Mom comes up. "What did you do to Rose?!" she shouts. I sit down, head in my hands and relay my two conversations this morning. "Oh, Dimka." she sighs. "You shouldn't have broken her heart. You should have explained why you needed to stay away for a bit. The phone rings downstairs. " Hello? " Vika answers it. "Dimitri?" talking on the other end. "Oh, yes, I can go get him. Please give me a moment." she comes up. "Hospital." she mouths. She takes mom with her.

"Hello?" I ask. What is going on?! "Hello, Mr. Belikov? We have a Rose Hathaway and two kids, all asking for you. They've been in a really bad accident. The woman's pregnant but she and the two babies are fine...the boy is critical...the girl is almost gone." I can't help it. A sob escapes me. "I'm coming. Tell Anna and Xander...tell them their Dad loves them. And tell Roza...I am coming for them." "Will do. I am so sorry, sir. I really hope they're okay...by the looks of it, the girl will be dead long before you get here." with that we hang up.

I'm sobbing. I motion for mom and Vika. They see the tears and don't question it. The ride should take an hour to get to the hospital. It takes forty five minutes. I explain on the way. Now we all sob. "Anna Hathaway!" I choke out at the front desk. She looks so weak when we get there. "Daddy, Grammy, Aunty Vika." she smiles. She knows. Oh, god, she knows her short time on Earth is coming to an abrupt end. She swipes at my tears. "Don't cry for me. I'll pull through. And if I don't, make it right." I nod.

"Don't leave them! Don't leave my new brother and sister! Or mom and Xander! I can't help with the darkness if I'm dead! Save them from themselves! Don't screw it up like you did with Xander and I!" she screaming now. Then something scary happens. We get shoved out of them room, but not before I shout "I love you! I'm staying!" God, I hope she heard. They usher us out of the entire hall. Next up, Xander. We walk in. I hug him. He doesn't smile. Tears are in his eyes. Then he asks what I don't want to answer. "She's gone, isn't she?" I nod. "She was flat lining. I'm not sure. She might've made it." I cry still. He nods and motions for me to hug him. "I love you, Dad. Now go to Mom. I just needed to know about Anna." I nod, but I hate leaving him. Then I run to Rose. "I'm sorry!" she sobs. "For what?" I ask. "You obviously do care. And for wrecking. It doesn't matter if he was drunk. It's my fault if I lose any of my kids!" she sobs harder. So do I. "Anna's death is NOT your fault." I tell her, sobbing harder at the mention of my probably deceased daughter. She pulls away. "She's gone?" "Almost. Maybe." we hold each other until we fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

R POV

I wake up in Dimitri's arms. I smile. Then it hits me. Anna is dead. Maybe. Either way it's my fault. Why wasn't I watching? A nurse comes in.

"Did Anna make it?" I croak. She can't die. She's got to live, doesn't she? The nurse nods. "It's a miracle. Even for a dhampir. She is ready to leave. So is Alexander." she smiles. "And you three will be okay." she gestures to me. "Three?" I ask. "Yep. Congratulations." she says, even popping the p. I smile again. She says "I'll go sign you and the kids out." she bounces out.

"Come on!" I shake the 6' 7" Russian. He falls out of bed. "What?!" he jumps up. "We're leaving." "What?!" he says. "All eight of us." "Eight?" he asks. "Yep. Anna, Xander, the new set of twins, the two of us, Olena, and Vika." he grins. "So you know?" he says. "Yes...how do you."

"Yeva." then he recounts a whole conversation, explaining why he tried to leave. "You aren't going." I tell him. "Never again." he says. "So you'll stay?" I can't get too hopeful. "Always and forever, milaya." he promises.

X POV

Did Anna make it? Did Mom? Where are they? In a room? In the morgue? Are they coming to see me? Where's Dad? A nurse comes in.

"Xander, you and your family are alive and well." they made it! She begins unhooking me. "You're going home." I grin. Finally! We walk to the main part.

"Xander!" Anna screams. "Anna!" I run to her, crushing her in a hug. "I thought I'd lost you." I cry. I'm not one for crying, but I need my sister. "Mom! Dad!" I hug them too. "Your Auntie Lissa is sending a private jet for us. We'll be home in an hour!"

We get in the vehicle once outside. It may sound crazy, but I miss the Volvo. Anna and I are lulled asleep by the car.

Okay, it was a filler because I'm skipping to when our new twins are 3, which means Anna and Xander are 8! Yay!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3 years later; R POV

Eight years have passed since I had Xander and Anna. Three years have passed since I had the new twins, Emily and Mason. Two since Dimitri proposed. One since we got married.

Now I watch my daughter Anna as she dances to Problem by Arianna Grande. Dimitri is mad because her best friend, Adrian's son, Mark has an obvious crush. Yet he keeps calm while Mark watches Anna and says not a word. Xander, however takes Mark into the kitchen to 'talk'.

Dimitri and I get up slowly, curiosity taking over. "So." Xander starts. "How long have you had a crush on my sister?" Mark spits out the water he'd been drinking. "What?!" he shouts. "You heard me." Xander says. Dimitri is so proud.

"Since, well, forever. It'd be too hard to be around her and not fall in love. Her hair that is probably the prettiest shade, thrown into her signature braid. Her deep eyes that could melt you in seconds. And her Guardian facade that never leaves. Her accent. Its hard not to fall for her." Xander makes a face.

"No guy wants to hear about how hot his friend thinks his sister is. But, however, I think she likes you. Make her happy, and you stay alive. Don't hurt her. Or else." the first part was friendly...the second was menacing and said he cared more about his sister than he did about his soul. Mark nodded. "OK." he squeaked. Xander claps him on the back. "I'm glad we understand each other and our intentions, Mark." we duck as they leave the kitchen.

Dimitri is grinning hard core. "I am so proud of him!" he says. I grin back. "I know. I really like Mark. He'll be good for her, I think. He likes her and she feels the same. She's not a baby anymore, you can't shelter her, she won't listen." his smile falls. "I can try." he whispers. Dimitri Belikov, the god, is going soft.

D POV

Roza didn't know how much that hurts to hear. Anna will always be my baby girl. Granted, Emi is my baby girl too, but a man's first daughter is always special. I can't let Anna go, I don't want Anna and Emi to end up like Sonya.

I do love my niece and nephew, but I sometimes wish they didn't exist because they almost killed Sonya. I won't let that happen to my girls.

For my boys, Xander and Mason, I fear that they will be like their grandfathers. A mob boss and an abuser. I fear that for me too.

It's probably just paranoia, but I feel like I'm failing them. Including Roza. Four kids. I put her through so much, especially with Xander and Anna. Of course, the cutting herself when she was pregnant with Emi and Mase was my fault too.

I feel someone on my lap. I didn't realize that I'd slumped to a sitting position against the wall.

"Our kids will be fine in every sense. They won't be blood whores and our sons won't be mob bosses or abusers. And you are NOT your father, you've never physically hurt me. I was cutting because I was scared, so I let everything go. Just like Lissa. Yea, you screwed up with Xander and Anna. But we were fine and you made us better. Relax."

I didn't realize I had said that out loud. But I had, and my beautiful wife fixed it. I nod. "Okay, let's go back to the kids." now she nods. We head out to a bunch of scared kids.

Okay, there will be two POVs per chapter. There will be POVs from Rose, Dimitri, Anna, Xander, Emi, Mase and occasionally Lissa. What do you think? If you read it, please review it. No pressure, I just like to hear your thoughts and I would like more reviews. Like I said, I don't want to waste my time. I think I'm gonna discontinue it.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A POV

I have loved my best friend since as long as I can remember. His name is Mark and he's Uncle Adrian's and Aunt Sydney's son. Luckily, they're really good friends to my parents, not siblings.

However, Mark does not share my feelings. My little sister Emi, who's three says he does, I'm being daft.

Emily Vasalisa and Mason Christian are three. Like Xander and I, they're twins. Emi uses air and, ironically, like Uncle Christian, he uses fire. We are all close.

Yeva leaves the room when Xander comes in. Dad is acting odd. I wonder why.

They treat Xander specially. I wonder if something is gonna happen to Xander.

I suddenly realize why I care. It has nothing to do with just caring as a sister. I care like I do because Xander was my first friend, my first acquaintance, my first comrade. I couldn't lose him. He means so much to me.

I just have to hope I'm wrong...

X POV

I'm sitting in my room. Mase comes in. He jumps up on my lap. "Mommy says your going to St. Valdimers' Academy?" he asks.

He's referring to St. Vladimir's Academy, where Mom and Dad met each other. "Yep. Friday's Anna birthday, as well as mine." I tell him. He begins crying and runs out.

Mom and Dad come in. "Why is Mason crying?" Mom asks. "Well, he asked if Anna and I were gonna go to St. Vlad's and, like an idiot, I told him we were leaving Saturday."

"Oh. Well, he was very upset." Dad nods. "I'm sorry, I didn't think before I said something. I forgot how attached he is to us, because Emi isn't that attached."

This time, Mom nods. "I know. I don't want my babies to go. Your Dad says you need this though." with that she glares. He lifts his hands up in surrender.

Mom leaves to go get Emi and Mase for a bath. Dad looks at me. "Do you really want to go?" I nod. What is it with nodding?! He smiles. "You'll love it. I'm sorry you have to start late." he says.

It is true. We're starting 3 years late because we were sorta home-schooled. Mom didn't want us to go unless we learned from her and Dad first. So now, 3 years later, we start.

It's actually Thursday today so, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Actually, we're leaving tomorrow night.

"Pack your bags!" he says, smiling sadly. He wants us to go, but he doesn't. He was torn, so he said, go. You deserve more complete training.

Honestly, I don't want to leave the only home I've ever known. But I decide Anna probably does because of Mark.

He knows I will kill him of he steps out of line. He's asking her out tomorrow night right before we leave.

He knows Anna will kill him before I do if he breaks her heart. He better treat her right...or else!

Okay, so, just two people convinced me to continue! The rest of you suck! Anna really does like Mark back and Xander is probably the first to die! Or will one die? No one knows. And what's up with Mason's attachments to Anna and Xander? And why were the kids so scared? Until next time!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

D POV

Roza has tried to hide it, but she's sick. Seriously, a fifth kid?! I do love my family, but another member? Scary!

Rose comes in. Without realizing it, I'm looking at her stomach. She shakes her head. I nod.

"AGAIN?!" I laugh. "Yep!" it's funny how all those years of my life pre-Rose, I wouldn't pop my Ps or crack a grin, or anything. I would've been an awful father.

So tomorrow at this time, my kids will have been gone for three hours already. Rose breaks my thoughts.

"So, whatcha thinkin', Comrade?" she asks me. "What?" "What kind of magic and what gender?" she asks. "Fire is cool. And I'm not sure."

"I think another boy." she says. "Then I say girl!" I grin. She laughs and kisses me. Paradise. Then it goes further. And further. A bit too far... and our kids walk in, run out! Oh shit! I laugh and so does Rose. Okay, we're safe. For now...

R POV

Another kid? I hate him right now! On the other hand...even now, eight years later... good god! I better look that good at 33! However...thinking of Yeva... I might not make it there...

No! I have to. All my kids will survive. I will too! We have to make it. I hope...

Okay, this is SUCH a filler! 'Cause next time, Anna, Mark, and Xander leave! Sad? 


	15. Authors note 2

Author's Note

Okay, so. Rose is pregnant with their last child (I promise). What element do you want to see, I was thinking spirit? Boy or girl, I was thinking a tomboyish kinda girl?

Please review, I'm getting thousands of visitors, no one likes or favorites it or reviews much out of those thousands.

You can even leave a one word review (examples):  
>Sucked; Okay Awful; Good Bad; Nice Horrible; Awesome Terrible; Funny Poor; Stupid Fair; Dumb Worst; Best Liked; Hated Scary; Retarded Boring; Interesting Bland; Dramatic<p>

You can use those, make up your own, whatevs. Also, if its confusing, don't stop reading, ask me. I'm the writer, it's why I'm here. Ask me, I won't be mad, I get confused on people's stories all the time.

For those of you who review, thank you. You know who you are. I hope you aren't mad over the time skip and another new kid. I needed the time for tragedy to come so it doesn't get bland and boring.

For those who don't review, "YOU SUCK!" and, yea, I did just shout that at you. Look at the reviews I've gotten and check out this people because they are awesome and even if you don't like mine, you'll love theirs.

Okay, this sums it up:  
>What gender and what magic should the new baby be? Please review! Thank you constant reviewers! The rest of you suck. Look at my reviewers stories! Thx and good morning where I am in Northeastern Ohio! <p>


	16. Last Note

Readers,

Sorry for anyone who liked it, but this story is discontinued. I would need a whole lot of inspiration to continue...in fact, I'm losing interest in Fanfiction. So, I'll still be around, reading, but I think after one review I got that i shouldn't be a writer. She, the 'actual author' as she put it kinda got me down and now I really don't want to write. I mean, I if could see her in person I would probably punch her.

No, the story isn't up for adoption. No, I'm not gonna write any more. Im even probably gonna take my profile down. So, yeah, this is goodbye. And once more, she knows who she is and I have a message for you:

I think you are snobby and rude and I don't like you. I wanted to be a writer since I could read, which started when I was three. Well, now I don't so...yeah. YOU SUCK!

For the rest of you: glad you liked it, sorry but I am done with this site. I think a lot of people pick on younger writers like me and I'm sick of it. I'm done.

Sincerely,

Marissa R.


	17. I'm back!

Readers,

Three of you: bmfm fan for life, jpitt, and Debbie (guest) got me thinking. I'm eleven, and I started reading on my own when I was three because my parents spoke to me rationally. I've wanted to write and be an author since I learned to read on my own. I've had this dream for so long that it's become like another limb. That's what I want to do. Without writing I'm like Picasso, Da Vinci, or Monet without his paint brush.

Without writing, I don't know who I am. And so, I don't want to change. I don't want to lose myself and the world to make me something I'm not. Fanfiction has given me a chance to be able to be expressive and show my ideas and so much more.

So to let one person make me stop, I must be weak. And I'm not. So I'm back and right after this I'm working on the next chapter.

Sincerely,

Marissa Raley


End file.
